


Masquerades

by Angylsmuse, Rina9294



Series: Fourth Pass [3]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina9294/pseuds/Rina9294
Summary: A Lord Holder is given a bodyguard by a Weyrwoman Second, one he doesn’t want but in the end finds out he does not only need him but wants him too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This particular story is set a few Turns in the past from what we consider current day in our Pern.  
> Direct sequel to "Days Like These".  
> Originally posted in 2000.

P08.13.01

All in all it had been a productive day, Corporal at Arms Sergei mused as he prepared to dress for the evening meal. After spending a quiet half hour in the lord holder’s office after Jaegger had left, Sergei emerged to smile dopily at the waiting armscrafter through what appeared to be kiss-swollen lips. His mussed hair and disheveled shirt gave credence to the character he was presenting - that of a man who had just recovered from an enthusiastic reunion with his lover.

Canine at heel, Sergei had spent the rest of the morning exploring the hold. Losing his ‘tail’ had been no problem at all and when the older man found him again, he’d managed quite a credible pout at having been ‘lost’ in the first place. Since he’d seen enough on the unaccompanied bit of his tour to satisfy his questions for now, Sergei allowed the armscrafter to lead him to the dining hall where he chatted with some of the holdfolk. What they saw and heard was nothing more than he wanted to - a love-struck young man who was looking forward to seeing his lover again.

Jaegger and his family were still closeted together when the armscrafter escorted Sergei to the family chambers. After sending the other man off with a giggle and a wave, Gei growled to himself, feeling uncomfortable with the fact that his charge was essentially unguarded at this time. He was going to have to have a long talk with Lord Holder Jaegger later this evening as to the do’s and don’ts of their situation - and about some other ideas he had.

Sergei had come to the decision that dividing his attention between Jaegger and his children was not going to work. There were too many chances for something to happen to one of them that could be avoided by one simple change: sending the twins away from Amphytron until this matter was settled.

_If he didn’t kill me about the ‘lover’ set-up, he’ll probably try to over this,_ the bodyguard muttered to himself as he dried off then tossed his towel toward the rack he had found it on. He had to give one thing to Jaegger - the man did have good taste in his living quarters.

Indi looked up, thumping her tail against the sleeping room floor as her master came into view. The canine wrinkled her nose, then sneezed at the musky scent he wore, making Sergei chuckle. “I’ll have you know that cost more marks then I want to think about,” he informed her wryly.

Buttery-soft black wherhide trousers were pulled on over bare, tanned flesh until they settled low on the armscrafter’s lean hips. These were topped with a loose white shirt that had more buttons open then it did closed. Black wrist guards pulled the fabric close around Sergei’s forearms, but the accessories were plainly for show and not function. A small silver hoop was threaded through his left earlobe, while a sky blue sapphire stud connected to a silver ear cuff by a thin chain decorated the right ear. Supple, knee-high lace up boots clung to Sergei’s calves and a wide leather and silver belt circled his waist, completing the picture.

Gei ran his fingers through his hair, then picked up a small container and walked back into the bathing room. A few artful dabs of kohl as he studied himself in the reflecting metal and he was satisfied. “Look like a lord or lady’s bed toy,” he chuckled to himself. Well, that was what he was supposed to be, so anything else was unacceptable.

A check of the slim knives secreted beneath the stiff leather on his wrists, and Sergei nodded to himself. If was time to meet the family and hopefully uncover the person behind the attacks.

~*~*~

Jaegger sighed and tried to rub away the headache that was threatening to explode his skull. The meeting with his family _had not_ gone well. He’d managed to get his father alone and explained _everything_ to the former lord holder. Despite what Sergei had said, Jaegger refused to keep his father in the dark about this. Ransom knew how to keep a secret. After all he’d kept his relationship with Kalliopi, Jaegger’s step mother, a secret until the Lord Holder’s wife had died of a brain hemorrhage when Jaegger was six.

Kalliopi calmly accepted it and gave him all her love and support, not that she’d ever say anything since her own sons were weyrmated to male greenriders - and Kalliopi had been one of Jaegger’s confidante’s during his ‘discovery’ period.

The twins, however. The twins had been less than thrilled that their father’s lover was coming to live with them. And when they’d found out he had a ‘male’ lover - Shards what a scene. One would have thought that he was committing murder or something.

More time had passed then was right and with it, Sergei’s patience evaporated as well. There was no reason the talks Jaegger had to have should have taken this long. All of the armscrafter’s senses were on alert and finally he couldn’t take it any longer. _Fuck it. If he’s still talking to them, they’ll all get a taste of it._

Making sure that Indi was settled on a rug, Gei slipped out of the sleeping room and headed down the hall. Apparently, the guards stayed out of Jaegger’s rooms which was good as no one saw his smooth movements as he slipped down the hall, peering in open rooms before making his way through the living space to the closed door on the far side. _Knock or just walk in? Ah well, he’d knock and this way I can see if his lordship has learned anything about asking who is there._ Preparing himself for any possible reaction, Sergei knocked on the door, then settled himself into a slouching pose in case anyone else was in the room as well.

Sighing heavily, Jaegger called out, “If it’s my bratty children, I told you to stay in your rooms until you could at least be civil. If it’s anyone else - I’m brooding, so go away!”

_Sounds like that went well..._ “Sorry, lover, no bratty children out here and no brooding allowed in there.” After saying this, Sergei pushed open the door and sauntered in to the room, closing it behind him and dropping most of the pretense when he ascertained the study contained only the lord holder. “Didn’t take it well?”

“If one could consider wailing and gnashing of teeth a good thing, it went very well. If you consider being called queer and being told that your children are ashamed of you - then, no, it didn’t go well. Mother is talking to them. She’s the one who talked me through it the first time, and since all my brothers live with men, she’s used to it. My father knows the _real_ story. I was not about to lie to him. He can keep secrets, and he needed to know in case...” Jaegger trailed off, not wanting to think about what ‘in case’ might entail.

It was then that he noticed Sergei’s outfit, and that caused the lord holder to lose all ability of speech as he took in the romantic vision before him. _Like something out of a dream or a fantasy. Looks like a soft bed partner but is actually steel encased in lace. Oh shards, I want him!_

He hated putting the older man through this but if there were any other way... “I may have a solution for you regarding your children. Since they obviously don’t want to deal with this aspect of you life, real or fictional, why not make it easy for them not to?”

Jaegger regarded the other man suspiciously. What was the armscrafter going to suggest _this_ time?

“Whether they like it or not, this is who I am. I may have been wrong hiding it from them but I’m damned well not going to be ashamed of who I am - especially to my children! They had a shock, they need to cool down and sort it out. They’re going to have to accept that their father is bisexual - prefers men to women in fact. It’s no longer negotiable. But what did you have in mind?”

The determination in Jaegger’s voice impressed Sergei. _Well, if one good thing comes out of this it’s that he’s not hiding who he is any longer._ “What I’m recommending is this: there’s no way I can watch both you and your children as well as I need to the way things are now. Since you obviously can’t leave the hold, I suggest that you send the twins somewhere else. To the Weyr with your sister, or off to someone else you trust. I’d say send them to the armscrafter school at Ravensfall Hold, no one would get near them there.”

“You want me to send my children away?” Jaegger growled, surging up from his chair to confront the younger man.

“Sure why not - especially right on the heels of our argument. They’re gonna love that, aren’t they. Their father choosing his ‘lover’ over them. Not a snowball’s chance in the desert, Armscrafter!” He practically bellowed, not thinking it through, just reacting like an outraged parent.

Send his children away! Of all the... but they would be safe and...

“I’ll do it on one condition. They know the truth before they leave - I _will not_ have them thinking I’m rejecting them. If they’re away and safe, they don’t need to believe a lie, do they?”

“Sure, why not tell the whole damn hold while you’re at it. Do you know how many people can keep a secret, your lordship? One. We’re up to three now, and you want to make it five. What kind of odds do you give it remaining a secret for long at this rate?” In complete contrast to Jaegger’s near-shout, Sergei’s voice was a low hiss, and he kept one ear turned to the door, waiting for the lord holder’s uproar to bring someone running.

“Are you saying I can’t trust my own kids?” Jaegger growled furiously, hardly believing this man’s gall.

“As for my father knowing - if anything happens to me this hold reverts to my father, Jaered isn’t old enough to be named lord holder yet - he needed to know. It’s not just my life we’re talking about here. I’ve got a hold full of people as well as a healerhall and numerous cotholds looking to me for guidance. I have a duty to protect them as best I can. Which means my successor needed to know.”

“I’m _sorry_ ,” Jaegger replied venomously, not really sorry at all, “ if that upsets your delicate little plans _lover_ but I have my duty as well here.”

“And _I’m_ sorry,” Sergei growled right back, leaning on the desk, his face close to Jaegger’s, “that my keeping you alive is such an imposition. Tell who you want then, or better yet, why don’t I just leave and make his job even easier. Then your kids can cry over their dead daddy and your father can run the hold with nothing else to worry about.”

Jaegger saw red. Before he realized what he was doing, he was lashing out, his fist catching the armscrafter on the chin with a solid left hook.

Sergei’s reflexes kicked in enough so that he was able to avoid some of the punch, but not all of it and his head rocked back with the force of the blow. Slowly he straightened, his eyes never leaving the enraged lord holder’s face. Raising a hand, he ran the back of it over his mouth, noting the smear of blood that painted it as he drew it away. “Not too bad, guess that armscrafter taught you something.” For a mark - shards, for a quarter mark he’d walk out and leave Jaegger to his fate. But the problem was, there was no one to offer it and his conscience wouldn’t let him leave.

Jaegger stared at the younger man, horrified at his behavior. He hadn’t willfully hit someone since... he was much younger and a lot less in control. “Shaffit - I’m... oh jays,” Jaegger spun away and stalked over to the wet bar, pouring himself a drink shakily and tossing it back.

“I apologize for my behavior, Armscrafter. It was... you were just doing your job,” Jaegger told the other man in a low but harsh voice. “It won’t happen again.”

Another drop of blood welled from Sergei’s lip, and he licked it away impassively. “There’s no need to apologize, m’lord. If the situation were reversed, I would probably have reacted in the same way. All I ask is that you remember that everything I do is for one reason, the safety of you and your family.”

“I just can’t stand to see my kids hurting,” Jaegger admitted softly. “I remember only too well what it felt like to have a parent betray you... I don’t want them to go through it too. There’s no other way?”

_Fuck._ The bodyguard turned and paced around the study, noting everything about it as he did so. He came to a stop near the hearth and leaned his hands on the mantle, sighing and not believing that he was going to do this. “You want to tell them, do it. Just make it in private and _make_ them understand that if they repeat it to anyone it could mean your life or I will.” He hated scaring youngsters, but if that was the only way - then it was the only way.

“Thank you,” Jaegger breathed softly, not sure why the armscrafter had changed his mind but grateful for it nonetheless. “Would you... do you want to be here when I tell them? And is there... someone at Ravensfall you trust enough to look out for them? If not I’ll send them to the Weyr, they should be safe surrounded by dragons.”

Jaegger wasn’t gonna push his luck with Sergei, he was surprised he’d even got this concession. “After this - your word is law, on my honor - tarnished though it may be.”

The younger man was silent, staring at the dancing flames in front of him as he turned the problem over in his mind. “Send them to the Weyr. It will be less uncomfortable for them with people they know, and the Weyrleaders will know what’s going on also, so it’s two less sets of ears to overhear the wrong thing.”

Jaegger moved to stand behind the taller man, and rested his hand on Sergei’s shoulder lightly. “I owe you for this,” he told the other man solemnly.

Circling to the younger man’s side, Jaegger’s hand moved to the armscrafter’s injured mouth, brushing his fingers over the small injury. “And for this as well.”

Sergei was both surprised and disconcerted by the flash of lightning that those two small touches sent through his veins - all pooling unfortunately in his groin. “It’s not a problem,” he said gruffly. “But you had better damn well have meant what you said, this is going to be difficult enough to pass off without us brawling in the halls.”

“Is brawling in the bedroom okay?” Jaegger joked lamely, moving away from Sergei in order to give himself some breathing space. Why did he touch him? It had been a foolish thing to do - and a dangerous one. _Just made me want him more._ So strong, his shoulder was all muscle. And his skin - baby smooth now, just shaved, but already Jag could see the shadow of beard under the surface. What would it feel like, to have a days growth of whiskers rasping against Jaegger’s own nearly hairless body?

A dark lock of hair fell over Sergei’s eye as he turned his head and stared at Jaegger, trying to discern if he was being facetious or snarky. The lord holder had moved away, but all Gei could read on his expression was confusion - and was that arousal? Deciding to let it pass for the moment, he turned, but kept one hand on the mantle. “If anyone is listening in, we had best be doing something in there or else they’ll truly begin to wonder. Brawling sounds enough like the other to make the point.”

Jaegger colored slightly at the reminder that they would have to ‘make love’ on a fairly regular basis in order to keep his people fooled. If only they really could...

He quickly and ruthlessly thrust that train of thought aside. This was an act to catch a madman, nothing else.

“So, what now?” he inquired ad he returned to the drink cabinet and poured yet another healthy shot, hoping to burn away the other kind of heat he was feeling at the moment.

“Now,” Sergei said, closing his eyes for a moment, then opening them to look at the waterclock. It was almost time for the evening meal and all that it entailed. “Now its time to meet the family, wouldn’t you say?”

~*~*~

Jaegger sighed inwardly as dinner came to a close. The torture was finally over, now he could take his ‘lover’ and retire to a night of ‘connubial bliss’.

“Jag, are you coming? The rest of us are going to the study for drinks and conversation. Your mother wants to get to know Sergei better. I have to admit - it pleases me greatly that you’ve finally found someone so obviously suited to you and are so obviously happy together,” Ransom teased his eldest son unmercifully.

Jaegger’s head shot up, he’d been so lost in his own misery he hadn’t heard his mother’s request. A nearly inaudible groan escaped him. He supposed his night of torture was far from over after all.

Jaegger’s ambivalence at the request was fairly obvious to Sergei, and he tried to decide on the best course of action here. Going back to “their” rooms would be infinitely easier, but it might look suspicious... “He pushed back his chair, then sidled up to Jaeger’s side, smiling down at him. “We can if you want, Jag-love. There’s time for our reunion later.”

The lord holder had to force himself not to roll his eyes. Shards this man could act. It was the look in his mother’s eyes that got him though, and the suspicion in Rayden’s. Forcing his face to relax into that of a lovestruck man, Jaegger wrapped his arm around Sergei’s lean waist, pulling the armscrafter into him in a loving manner.

“Drinks sound wonderful mother - and I want you to know Gei - the way I do, he’s such a... darling. I couldn’t help but love him.” Turning his face, he placed a quick kiss on the other man’s cloth covered stomach, getting into the act more.

The taut muscles of the armscrafter’s stomach rippled under Jaegger’s lips as he waged a silent battle with his laughter. Flashing a delighted smile at the lady holder, he slid an arm around Jaegger’s shoulders, resting his palm on the older man’s chest. “He says the nicest things, doesn’t he?”

“Keep it up muffin and we may just have to be rude and forego drinks tonight,” Jaegger growled in soft warning. Standing, quickly, he hauled the taller man into him even more securely. “Father perhaps you, mother and Rayden can go ahead. I need a few minutes with Sergei - alone.”

Ransom nodded in agreement, his eyes sparkling wickedly. He loved being able to fluster his son - it was a perk of being a parent. Leading his wife and the Master armscrafter out, he called over his shoulder, “Don’t be too long or we’ll have to send out a search party.”

The armscrafter watched the others leave the private dining room while he leaned against his “lover”, waiting for the explosion that was sure to follow. Once they were alone, he stepped away enough to look at Jaegger and arched an eyebrow, waiting to see what the other man wanted.

Jaegger breathed a sigh of relief at the blessed silence, ignoring the armscafter as best he could for the moment. He could feel his headache coming back tenfold. Massaging his temples wearily he turned to the other man. “Got any more surprises for me that I should have advanced warning for?”

“Surprises?” Sergei asked, frowning slightly. “All I’m doing is reacting to the situation at hand. I told you that we would have to touch each other - wouldn’t it look a little bit suspicious if the “love of your life” stayed across the room from you all night?”

“You’re right - sorry. My father is just enjoying this way too much. I _knew_ he was gonna try something - the man has been looking for a way to get back at me ever since I got caught... nevermind. You’re right, let’s go. The sooner it’s over with, the sooner I can escape.” Jaegger stood and moved towards the door, “Holding hands or wrapped around each other?” he asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

Sergei almost asked just what it was that Ransom owed his son for, but refrained - there was no reason for him to have that information other than personal curiosity. “Since we aren’t allowed our reunion for a time, what do you think?” he moved up behind Jaegger and slid his arm around the shorter man’s waist, waiting until he had relaxed again before reaching for the door.

Jaegger submersed himself in the role of ‘dominant’ lover, and pulled Sergei to him tightly, intertwining his fingers with the ones resting on his stomach. His free hand slid to hook into the waistband of the armscrafter’s leather pants, resting naturally on the curve of the taller man’s ass. “Shall we go join your new family, lover mine?” Jaegger husked as some of the servants entered to begin clearing the table.

“Ready if you are m’lord,” Gei purred, pulling the door open and letting Jaegger lead him down the hall, acutely aware of the servants’ scrutiny. Fooling the master armscrafter was going to be difficult - but it was a task that shouldn’t be impossible. “What’s your favorite drink, it’s something I should know,” he murmured quietly. “Let me serve you, and try not to tense up, okay?”

“I’ll try my best,” Jaegger replied in a hushed voice. “At home I tend to drink White Shadow’s - a Amphytron concoction. It’s made up of milk, vodka and klah liqueur. Half a glass of milk and a shot of each of the alcohols. I don’t know if you drink on the job but if you do you should try it,” Jaegger prattled quietly, nervous about the whole touching and not tensing thing. He privately wondered if he could pull it off.

“Have had something similar before, just with rum instead of the klah liqueur,” Sergei commented. “And I don’t normally drink while on duty but not to do so is going to look odd. I’ll just make mine very light and sip at it. After all, I’m too infatuated to do more then stare at you anyway, right?” The armscrafter smiled reassuringly at his employer, hoping to bolster his spirits. “I know this isn’t easy for you, but you’re doing well. It will be over soon and you can go back to your normal life.”

“It’s not that... it’s just... oh shardit never mind, here’s where we go in.” Taking a calming breath, Jag plastered on what he hoped was a besotted expression and pushed open the door to the study. Someone had lit a fire. His father and Rayden were in deep discussion about the latest ‘accident’ and his mother was sitting quietly beside Ransom resting her head on his massive shoulder. The perfect parental picture. And Jaegger had the sudden overwhelming urge to snarl for no reason at all other than what he wanted was something he now had to _pretend_ to have. That same perfect picture.

Sergei felt a sudden wave of sympathy for the lord holder. Lies and intrigue obviously didn’t come easily to him, but he was giving it his best attempt. Well, at least he could make things a little smoother right now. “Go on and sit down, Jag,” he murmured, pitching his voice loudly enough so that the other people in the room could hear. “I’ll get you your drink, you have to be worn out.”

“Thanks love,” Jag replied, falling into his appointed role. Squeezing the armscrafter’s hand lightly he brushed his lips against the other man’s throat. “Have I told you yet how glad I am you’re here?”

“No,” Gei breathed, giving a dreamy smile and rubbing his cheek against Jaegger’s, “but you showed me a bit of it earlier and I’m sure you’ll show me more later too.” Reluctantly, he pulled away from the lord holder, slinking toward the bar area with boneless grace, flashing the others in the room a brilliant smile as he passed them.

Jag went to sit in his usual spot, a large leather armchair with a deep and soft seat, not realizing that Sergei would have nowhere close to sit to him. He quickly joined in the conversation with his father and friend, all the while keeping his gaze on Gei, unknowingly promoting the idea that he’d been starved for the sight of his lover.

“I really wish the two of you would stop overreacting. It was an accident. I just beefed up security as a precaution. I don’t want the holder’s to think someone is trying to kill their lord holder. Makes them edgy.”

“Dammit Jag, someone _is_ trying to kill you,” Rayden growled menacingly, moving closer to the lord holder. “When are you going to stop pretending and . .. “

“And what Ray? Scare the people I’m responsible for to death? Go into hiding? Give up being Lord Holder and moving to some remote cothold and living my life in fear? I’m not going to let this... person win. So I’m going to pretend like nothing is wrong and go on as normal. That way my people remain blissfully ignorant and therefore don’t’ try to play hero for me and end up getting themselves and quite possibly someone I love hurt.” Jag replied calmly.

“Then why bring him here?” Ray asked quietly, motioning to Sergei.

“Because I’m not going to stop living just because of some nebulous threat. Don’t I deserve a little happiness, companionship Ray?”

“Jaegger...”

“Enough,” Kalliopi commanded in a soft voice. “Tonight is a night for happiness, my son has brought the man he loves home. No more gloom and doom. Tonight we celebrate family.”

Sergei was seemingly busy mixing the drinks, but his hearing was attuned to every word that passed around the small family grouping. Jaegger might trust them all implicitly, and there was probably no reason not to but the armscrafter was paid to do just that - and he would. Holding a glass in each hand, he crossed back to the gathering, stopping just shy of them as if he was slightly unsure of intruding.

Jaegger turned and smiled at the younger man, his eyes soft. “Don’t just stand there, love, come join us. This is your family too, you know,” Jaegger secretly found saying those things easy as he wouldn’t have minded saying them for real.

“Yes, Sergei, come join us,” Kalliopi invited the obviously shy young man her son had picked out.

“I just didn’t want to intrude...” Sergei began before stepping closer, handing Jaegger the stronger of the two drinks. He frowned slightly then, as if remembering something. “I thought you were supposed to be sitting down and resting?”

“Yes oh lord and master,” Jag chuckled ruefully, sitting in his favorite chair and suddenly realizing that there wasn’t enough room for Sergei to join him. Placing the drink on the side table, he began to get up.

“Oh no, you don’t.” Before Jaegger could rise, Sergei folded his body onto the floor beside him, his shoulder and head resting against the lord holder’s thigh. “I like my seat just fine.” Then, as if realizing the others could see and hear, he forced a blush and grinned at them. “I’m sorry, it’s just been a while...” The blush deepened, and he tried to duck his head without spilling his drink or jostling Jaegger.

Jaegger desperately fought back the urge to howl with laughter. This man on the floor at his feet was so far from the one who’d ‘killed’ him earlier in the day it was laughable. However, there was a delicious sort of retribution to it all. He could almost get used to a fawning lover... for about half a day, then he’d be sick to his stomach. In fact there was a definite part of his psyche that desperately wanted to trade places with the handsome armscrafter. But there were appearances and a charade to keep up.

“Don’t apologize love, I’ve missed you too,” Jaegger replied in dulcet tones, running his fingers through the artfully arranged hair.

“Oh Ransom, aren’t they sweet together?” Kalliopi breathed softly, snuggling deeper into her husband’s shoulder. “So, Sergei, tell us a bit about yourself. It’s been quite a while since I’ve hand a new son-in-law to grill.”

“Honestly?” he asked, looking a little embarrassed, “I was working there - if they needed muscle to haul something around, I was their man. Then one day I was carrying this huge box, saw Jaegger walking the other way down the hall and well - “ He looked up at the lord holder and grinned as if at a pleasant memory. “I managed to run into him. Wasn’t the most formal of introductions, but it worked!”

“It was amazing mother. I was completely floored. There was this... this incredibly handsome man apologizing while not looking the least bit sorry and... I just fell. Hard. Ria and ‘Dean had to send a search party out for me the next morning to find out if I’d gotten lost in one of the unused weyrs or caverns on the lower levels. They found me al right... where I won’t say in case I might shock my delicate mother’s equally delicate ears,” Jaegger teased.

“Jag!” Sergei laughed, hiding his face against the other man’s thigh, feeling the flex of nicely toned muscles through the fabric of his trousers. “

“Jaegger - behave you’re embarrassing the young man!” It was obvious that Kalliopi was totally enthralled by her new son-in-law. Ransom on the other hand was trying hard not to burst out laughing at his son’s antics. He had no idea that Jaegger was such an actor.

Rayden stood abruptly and offered his apologies and bid everyone goodnight, suddenly uncomfortable at seeing his former lover so taken with another man. He was happy for Jaegger and yet... there had been that kernel of hope that perhaps someday. But someday would obviously never come.

Jaegger’s parents also decided to depart for the evening, Kalliopi insisting on kissing _both_ her son’s goodnight, while Ransom whispered something to Jaegger that left him bright red and choking on his drink.

Once they were alone again, Sergei straightened up, leaning an elbow on the arm of the large chair and setting his mostly untouched drink aside. “Should I even ask what he said to you?”

“Umm, no,” Jaegger choked out, recalling his father’s explicit advice on the do’s and don’t’s of one’s honeymoon night as this was what tonight ostensibly was for the couple.

“In fact, you _never_ want to know.” His father had been quite graphic in his detailed description, knowing full well that Jaegger already knew these things. He’d merely wanted to torture his son just a little more.

“And you wonder why I didn’t want you to tell anyone...’ the younger man sighed before pulling his feet under him and standing, holding out a hand for Jaegger’s empty glass. “Want me to rinse ‘em out?” It was habit - taking care of his charges’ needs was part of his duty, so he did what was needed.

“You don’t have to,” Jaegger replied, subdued. “The maid does it... unless you don’t want her coming through here any more?”

“That might look a little suspicious, wouldn’t you say? Sorry if it made you uncomfortable, am just used to doing whatever my employers needed. So far, compared to some of them, you’re a walk at a Gather.” _Compared to most of them, you’re a feast for the eyes as well._

“It didn’t. It’s just that. You’re not a servant Gei, yes your job is keeping me alive. But to that end it’s me who should be making your life easier, not the other way around.” In fact Jaegger could think of nothing he’d rather do that to make this man’s life easier and his burden less tiresome. “I’m sorry about my parents. They mean well - even father with his teasing knows better than to do it in public. Mother won’t suspect a thing... she’s always been rather blind in that respect.”

After rinsing and drying the glasses, Sergei moved back to Jaegger’s side, considering his words. “Isn’t it going to look strange if you start washing and drying my dishes?” he asked, slightly bemused. “And it’s not your mother I’m worried about, it’s your master armscrafter. He’s going to catch any lapses in behavior.”

Jaegger chuckled ruefully. “How ‘bout we share the duty, you wash and I dry - can make it look like a ‘couple’ sort of thing. As for Rayden. He’s usually pretty busy. I rarely see him anymore except for the occasional drink and dinner or when hold business needs to be discussed. He may be around during daylight hours a little more but at night, I have the feeling he’ll be around less. It’s just as well I suppose. Some things are better left in the past.”

Is it?” the armscrafter asked seriously, evading any possible motivations to the question except for the work related one.

“We were... lovers. Rayden was my first male lover. It was a case of infatuation coupled with admiration and trust. Ray is an old friend of father’s and I’d always looked up to him and found him attractive. He was everything a first lover should be, kind, patient and extremely loving. But I got older and my needs changed and he couldn’t meet them so we parted ways - on friendly terms. You’re the first person to hear that story ever. It’s something we’ve kept between us for over 15 Turns. He’s a good friend now and a trusted one. No more Sergei, I promise you that.”

Sergei studied the older man, watching the shift and play of emotions in his green eyes - eyes that could go cold as ice, but now seemed dark, holding secrets that begged to be discovered. “What was it you wanted?” the question was asked before he could stop himself and Gei cursed silently, waving a hand to forestall an answer. “Sorry, none of my business. That part of your life is yours, not mine to pry into.”

Certainly he was going to be interfering enough into Jaegger’s life, the least he needed to do was to demand information he had no right to. “You look like your head is killing you,” he commented, noting the fine lines of stress around Jaegger’s eyes. “Why don’t we get you back to your rooms so you can get some rest?”

“That sounds like a very good idea,” the lord holder replied tiredly, absently rubbing his throbbing temples. “Don’t think I’ve had a good night’s sleep in a month at least. I’m glad you’re here Sergei, despite my grumblings otherwise.”

Jaegger stood and made his way over to the door, then turned and leaned against it as he recalled the other question. “Was what, what I wanted?”

The armscrafter ran a hand through his hair at that. “Nothing important. What is important is getting you back to your rooms to relax some. have a drink, soak in the tub, do whatever it takes. Indi and I will watch the door.”

“I don’t mind answering, honestly.” Jaegger assured the younger man. “The more information you have the easier your job right? But I will take you up on that soak in the tub. Shall we put on our roles again and go. But if you want to know the answer to your question, ask me again when we get to... our rooms.”

Sergei wanted to ask the question again - and badly, but he wasn’t sure he should hear the answer for his peace of mind. Adopting his lounging slouch once again, he eased toward Jaegger’s side, his arm automatically going around the other man’s waist with an ease that was disconcerting. “If that bath relaxes you like it’s supposed to, I doubt you’ll be able to answer anything,” he chuckled. They opened the door, and Gei indulged his persona with a nuzzle of Jag’s neck, leaving a wide-eyed maid in his wake.

Jaegger waited until they’d cleared the threshold of his rooms and the door was shut before beginning to chuckle. “Shards above - did the entire hold think that I’ve been celibate all these years? Just because I didn’t flaunt it...” Jaegger broke off his train of thought suddenly, and turned to watch the armscrafter carefully, while trying to find the right words.

“This may sound strange but , I don’t think I’ve ever been so willing to share my life, my ‘personal’ life with someone as I am with you. Do you always engender such... intimacy I guess, with your clients?”

“Well, you did say you went other places... “ Gei began, before falling quiet to listen to Jaegger’s other question. “And no, not generally. I got to know your sister at the Weyr because I was assigned to the weyrleader’s office block but I can’t say I’ve known, or wanted to know any intimate details about any of my other charges’ lives.”

“Just mine?” Jaegger asked quietly, not quite believing he’d done so.

“Most of my employers aren’t quite so... accommodating in regards to working with me. Lord...” Sergei shut his mouth with an audible snap then. Talking about one’s previous contracts was prohibited and that one was a job he hated to even think about, let alone speak of. “As I said, you’re a walk in the Gather in comparison.”

Jaegger had heard about the murder of the Lord in question and the subsequent reason why. All of the lord holder’s of Pern had, it was just so horrific. He couldn’t in all honesty feel sorry for that swine. To abuse one’s child in such a way. It didn’t bear thinking about. Realizing that this was probably a sensitive subject for Sergei, Jaegger wisely left it alone.

“Make yourself at home. I’m gonna take a hot bath and try to relax some of the kinks and knots. I’d say holler if you need anything but chances are it would break your ‘cover’ so I guess knock if you need anything. Lock the door so the servants can’t come in and you should all right.”

The armscrafter opened the door to Jaegger’s rooms, positioning himself in front of the other man and scanning the room for any sign of disruption. Indi rose and gave a low whuff as she padded toward her master, her ears swiveling as she noted the other man.

“What? You mean you couldn’t make him holler?” Sergei chuckled, catching Indi’s collar and moving out of the way so that Jaegger could come in. Once the door was firmly shut and bolted, he gestured the canine to a sitting position, then looked back at Jag. “One more introduction to make if you don’t mind. This is Indi, if anything happens to me, she’ll guard you until she can’t.”

The huge dane studied the lord holder seriously, the intensity of her gaze only increasing when Sergei spoke two words, the first indicating that the other man was a friend and the second ordering her to guard him.

Jag eyed the dog warily and held out his hand, palm upwards to let her sniff it. “Hope she doesn’t bite,” he half joked as the dane began to snuffle at his hand, then, deciding he wasn’t worth the bother, returned to the throw rug she’d claimed as hers at the foot of the bed.

The bed. Oh shards - they’d have to share a bed. Jag felt his knees turn watery and leaned hard against the door, his mind casting about frantically to find something other than the _bed_ to latch on to. “Couldn’t make who holler?” Jaegger asked the armscrafter faintly.

“Hmm?” Sergei’s attention had been on his canine’s reaction to the lord holder and not what Jaegger was saying. “Oh, and I meant, _him_.” For a moment he slipped into his ‘wimp’ persona, before discarding it once again. “Don’t worry about it. Go relax but before you do, mind showing me where the extra pillows and blankets are?” Not that he really needed them, he’s slept on the ground outside with less, but why be uncomfortable if you didn’t have to be?

“Rayden? Actually he usually ended up making me... never mind.” _Shells, Jag, why don’t you just come right out and say that you prefer to be on the receiving end of things?_ he thought, annoyed at his lack of ability to keep his mouth shut around the younger man. He just seemed to blurt things out left and right.

“Extra pillows and blankets are in the press at the foot of the bed, but the ones on the bed should be enough, unless you really like it soft and hot,” Jag continued, blushing slightly at the phrase his subconscious saw fit to slip in to his sentence.

“It’s big enough for the both of us, Gei, shells, I’ve managed to squeeze both my kids and their mother in it with room to spare. I’m gonna go take that bath now.” Beating a hasty retreat into the bathing room Jaegger leaned against the closed door and sighed faintly. “Why me?”

Moving to the bath, he began to fill it, indulging himself in a splash of his favorite scented oil, and stripped out of his clothes. He slid into the steaming water with a luxurious sigh and soon the heat of the water had worked it’s magic so well that he fell into a light sleep, relaxing for the first time in ages.

~*~*~

Sergei eyed the door to the bathing room for a long moment, then snorted quietly. “Now _that_ was more information then I wanted or needed.” Only problem was, Jaegger’s inadvertent comments had left the armscrafter with the desire to see if _he_ could make the lord holder yell - and how often.

“As for liking it soft and hot...” he continued, opening the press at the foot of the bed and pulling out the extra bedding, “prefer it hard and hot myself your lordship.” After arranging the blanket and pillow on the floor between the door and the bed, Sergei stripped out of his costume, sighing in relief at the removal of the skintight trousers. Pulling on a pair of loose shorts, he sank down on the floor alongside Indi, rubbing the canine’s ears and pondering the day’s events.

Some time passed and, when Gei didn’t hear any sounds from the bathing room, he rose and walked to the door. “Lord Jaegger?” Still nothing. Surely he would have heard if the other man had slipped and fallen but...

Concern overrode the need to give Jaegger privacy and he threw open the door and strode into the room, relaxing only slightly when he realized Jag had only been asleep.

~*~*~

Jaegger drifted slowly on dream. He was warm and slick and hands were on him. Strong, callused hands. The hands of his bodyguard, Sergei. In reality it was his own hands that began to skim along his wet and naked chest, brushing against already pebbling nipples. His cock twitched and began to fill even as his mind wandered in his dream.

Sergei stood over him, staring down at his wet and writhing body. “Touch yourself for me. Touch the body that is mine to guard, to protect, to love. No one else gets to see that body like this. It’s mine, you’re mine,” the dream armscrafter growled softly.

Jaegger responded quickly, wanting nothing more than to please his lover. His hands brushed peaked nipples, ran down the sides of a washboard stomach and carded though curling hair that framed his heavy erection.

“Stroke yourself,” came the hushed order.

One of Jaegger’s hands wrapped around his cock, the other cradled his balls, rolling them softly.

“Pump yourself. I want to see you pleasure yourself. Make that hard cock come.”

Jaegger moaned as heat and embarrassment raced through him. To masturbate in front of his lover was something he found difficult - and extremely arousing.

Slowly he began he began to trace a finger up and down the sensitive underside of his engorged phallus, his face flushing with embarrassment as he watched the heat and possession spring into his lover’s eyes. It also made him hotter than dragon fire.

Wrapping a firm fist around his weeping cock, he began to pump, firm, slow, long strokes going from base to tip. Each time he’d reach the crown a finger would brush over the sensitive head, finger dancing along the slit and catching a drop of precum. Removing his hand he brought the finger up to his mouth and suckled before returning it to his aching shaft and began pumping it in earnest.

And in real life his hands mimicked his dream.

A flush of arousal crept up his taut chest and his face. Heat engulfed him and his orgasm shot through him, spraying against his stomach and hand.

“Who do you belong too?” asked the aroused voice of his dream lover.

“You. Am yours,...”

~*~*~

“All yours Sergei,” Jaegger sighed quietly, rolling his head to one side and drifted slowly awake.

~*~*~

The armscrafter’s dark eyes had widened and turned molten at the vision he was presented with upon walking into the bathing room. Jaegger, nude, eyes closed as he reclined in the bathing pool. The breath caught in Sergei’s chest and he started to back out of the room. But then the lord holder began to move, his hands slowly stroking over his body as if to some command that only he heard.

_He’s asleep._ From the relaxation evident in the older man’s expression, this was the only possible explanation. _Jays, what is he dreaming about? Who is he dreaming about?_ Sergei knew he should leave, but instead he inched forward, moving silently, drawn toward the other man as if by invisible chains.

The small ripples in the water obscured part of the view, but there was no doubt in Sergei’s mind as to what Jaegger was doing, not with the flush that turned his skin ruddy and the purposeful movements of his hands. When the older man lifted his fingers to his lips and licked them, Gei had to bite back a growl as the need to be the one directing those movements slammed into him.

For a second he lost himself in the fantasy: Jaegger kneeling before him, touching himself but only as directed by his command. Having the lord holder bring himself to the brink of completion, then reigning him back, not letting him find his release until Sergei granted it...

With a small jerk of his head, Sergei came back to the present, feeling the tension in his fully erect cock as his gaze focused on Jaegger once again. The other man was close, it was plain to see that by the tension in his muscles and the ever increasing motions of his hand. _Should leave, get out..._ Then Jaegger was coming, convulsing with the power of his fantasy and the strength of his hand.

Knowing that the lord holder had to awaken after that, Sergei slipped out of the bathing room, but not before he heard the words that almost halted him in his tracks: “all yours Sergei.”

Taking deep breaths to calm his raging libido and thinking of the coldest things possible, _the water in mid-winter,_ between _, ice flows_... he finally managed to get control of himself though it didn’t banish the image of Jaegger’s ecstatic expression as he came - nor the desire to be the one to cause it.

Settling himself in the armchair that took up a corner of the room, Sergei let his eyelids go half-lidded, pretending to doze as he waited for the lord holder to recover from his solitary activity and go to bed.

~*~*~

A draft of cool air against his heated skin roused Jaegger from his dreams. It felt almost like... the draft caused by a door closing. Had Sergei??? Jaegger blushed bright red as his dreams came racing back. Dreams of being possessed, dominated and controlled by a certain handsome armscrafter.

The Lord holder sighed as he levered himself out of the tub, draining the water away. A secret fantasy to be locked away with all the others. When had this need to be controlled, to be dominated begun? He hadn’t always had these desires. With his female lovers he liked being the one in control.

But with male lovers... ahhh with male lovers he wanted to be the one to submit, to be taken. He also gravitated towards those men that could ‘take’ him. Stronger, taller, faster... true alpha-males all of them, with but one exception and that exception had taught him that it was he who liked to be on the receiving end of a male relationship for the most part.

And there was no denying that the man in the other room was most assuredly an alpha male, used to being in control and in charge. The thought alone began to rouse his already spent flesh. Growling softly Jaegger hastily donned his sleep pants and slipped quietly out the bathing room. Noting Sergei asleep in the chair, he thanked the ancestors that he’d only imagined the door closing. Climbing into the huge bed that dominated the bed chamber, Jaegger turned on his side and willed himself to sleep quickly.

Once Sergei was assured the older man was asleep, he carefully unfolded himself from the armchair and sat, his elbows on his knees, hands supporting his head.

_Jays, why did I agree to this? How am I going to get any rest knowing what he’s been doing - and thinking about me!_ Truthfully, the armscrafter had been hard pressed not to indulge in the same activity after the little show he had seen, but he had held back. Now though...

Lifting his head, Sergei studied the bed, watching the even rise and fall of the sheets that marked Jaeger’s breathing. “Feel the need for a bath myself...” the younger man murmured, rising from his seat and giving his canine a pat and a silent command as he entered the bathing room.

Stripping off his pants took no time at all, and soon Sergei was immersed in the warm water, stroking himself and bringing his half-hard penis to its full length in a matter of seconds. His eyes slid closed and Gei gave himself over to the fantasy that had been haunting him since earlier in the evening....

Jaegger, kneeling before him, stripped bare, his hands working over his straining cock. The hitch in the lord holder’s breathing as he stimulated himself, the quiet desperation in the older man’s eyes as he silently begged to be allowed his release. Together the images drew a near-silent groan from Sergei’s throat and the hand that enclosed his cock sped up, moving in time with Jaegger’s image in his mind.

The splashing of a body entering water woke him from his restless sleep. Jaegger turned on to his back and glanced at the chair to note his bodyguard gone. _Decided to take a bath after all,_ he thought to himself. Swinging his eyes towards the door the Lord Holder was surprised to see it open. In case he had to be in here quick probably.

Trouble was it left the older man an unrestricted view of smooth golden flesh with just a smattering of dark chest hair, gleaming wet, a head thrown back and hands moving rhythmically underneath the water. _He’s pleasuring himself!_ Jaegger managed to think before his higher brain functions shut down and his cock sprang to life once more.

_He’s so beautiful,_ came the unbidden thought as he watched the armscrafter pleasure himself, and wondered just what the armscrafter was seeing in his mind’s eye to arouse him like this, and wished it was him.

Not realizing that he made some sort of small noise, Jaegger’s eyes refocused to the sight before him and were met by a pair of passion dark orbs that seemed to burn their way into the heart of his psyche, stripping him more naked than he’d ever been in his life.

~*~*~

Though Sergei had been deep within the throes of his private vision, his senses were still tuned to any outside interference and therefore the slight gasp from the other room had instantly brought him to attention. Coming instantly alert, he sat up, eyes flying open, hands stilling. His eyes flew open as he sat up, locking with Jaegger’s emerald gaze.

It was a reversal of the fantasy that had been playing out in his mind and the armscrafter reined in the insane desire to order his employer into the bathing room to put his mouth to better use then it was gaping open like that. It was a moment that could have dire consequences on their working relationship, could tip the power balance between them in either direction depending on what he did.

Keeping his eyes trained on Jaegger’s, Sergei tipped his head back against the rim of the pool and resumed stroking himself, waiting to see if the lord holder turned away or continued watching him.

Jag tried to look away, he truly did, but the sheer carnality of the vision before him kept his eyes firmly entranced. He swallowed softly, his adam’s apple bobbing as his breath hitched in a suddenly dry throat and his lips darted out to lick parched lips.

His eyes narrowed their focus to the hand, oh that firm, masculine hand stroking equally firm, masculine flesh - and he wanted. Badly. Eyes finally tore away from the well-serviced erection and wound their way up a washboard stomach, drawn tight with anticipation, the rosey nipples, pebbled from moisture and cool air, the strong column of throat, a tightly clenched jaw and lips so lush he could almost taste them. But it was Sergei’s eyes, those sharp focused eyes, so dark and passionate, so aware of him watching that tipped the balance. With a slight moan, Jagger found his second release of the night, and this time from nothing more than observing a well chisled body in the throes of pleasure.

A blush crept up his face, one he hoped was covered by the shadows of the room. Just as he hoped his orgasm had been. Shards above, he hadn’t done that since he was a youth, come from the mere stimulus of sight. This man was going to destroy his self-control, already had in fact. Jaegger only hoped he could withstand whatever was to come next, if only for the sake of his own equilibrium.

Sergei knew he shouldn’t have been able to see Jaegger’s reaction to the sight of him pleasuring himself, but it was as if his vision had been magnified. Every hitch in the lord holder’s breathing, every ripple as his muscles tightened was conveyed in absolute clarity, adding to the arousal pulsing through the younger man’s body.

He wanted Jaegger. Wanted the lord holder to be his, to possess that sculpted body, discover his innermost secrets, to... The expression of ecstasy that transformed Jaegger’s face, halted Sergei’s mental processes and his hand tightened on his cock as the pace of his motions increased, hurtling him toward his orgasm with a speed that was intoxicating.

Feeling the first throes of his climax approaching, Gei slid his free hand up his chest, rolling his nipples, more aroused by Jaegger’s fascination with his movements then his own touch. Fire arced through his nerves, then liquid heat washed over his hand as he came, his seed mixing with the heated water of the bath as he continued to stroke himself.

They stayed that way, eyes focused on each other, for what felt like hours. Finally, made aware of the passage of time by the wrinkling of his skin, Sergei rose from the bath, the water having rinsed away all evidence of what had happened. Bending negligently, he picked up a towel and dried himself, then pulled on his shorts and walked back into the sleeping room.

“You should get some sleep, m’lord.” The armscrafter’s voice was low, but calm as he took up his place on the floor near Jaegger’s bed. “Tomorrow is going to be a long day.”

Jaegger felt a tremor race along his spine at the husky timber of the armscrafter’s voice in the dark. It was so erotic, so dark and dangerous. “Good night Sergei,” he whispered softly as he turned and tried to force his body back to sleep, all the while hoping that it would be a dreamless slumber.

He considered the damp stickiness of his sleep pants more that punishment enough for his transgressions. There was no way he’d be getting up to change them now, with the armscrafter so close to his bed, to him. He didn’t need anymore torture than that.

He listened, heard the younger man’s breathing even out into slumber, and lay there, enjoying the sound. At last the events of the day took their toll, and the lord holder followed his ‘lover’ into slumber, dreaming of the days to come.


End file.
